


Cold Confessions

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Damian and his Teammate Emmerich have been seeing each other for several months, and have been friends even longer-Despite dating, Damian wasn't supposed to catch feelings, he said he wouldn't, yet, Robin's were trained liars when it came down to it.[Pencember Challenge Day 04 - Prompt; 'Snowed In']
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Maya Ducard, Damian Wayne/Original Character
Series: Pencember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 3





	Cold Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> This is really late, I know, but in my defense, I have been keeping up with the *writing* portion of the challenge, just not posting lmao, I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> This one-shot centers around an Oc I made, Emmerich Friedrich, aka Kinesis, and his relationship with Damian.  
> (Originally when I made Emmerich I didn't intend to 'ship,' him with Damian, but it just sorta happened.)  
> To describe Emmerich quickly, he's a German Meta-Human, who is two years older than Damian, his powers incorporate sight, colors, and different versions of kinesis.
> 
> I also want to state that I mixed the cast of the Titans because I was really upset with how DC handled Jonathan, Maya, and several other characters.  
> (In the story I also mention 'squad,' because in this, AU, if you will, there are more members of the team not featured here, like Colin Wilkes.)  
> ____________________________________________________

Damian Wayne, Robin- was many things, a son, a brother, a friend, a leader, what he wasn't, was patient.  
Don't misunderstand, he can *be* patient, calm, and collected, but it could only last so long.  
His team had been chasing down a group of arms dealers for the past week.  
They had apprehended two of the dealers, the last one was located in Siberia, which Kinesis was pointedly not excited about.  
Between his loud complaints and the frustration of the dealer alluding them, the vigilante was ready to snap.

When they learned there were two deals going on, one being sorted by an underling and the other being led by the main dealer himself, Robin had split their current 'squad,' even further.  
Superboy, Djinn, and Kid Flash were on Squad B, or Squad 'Cool,' as KF had deemed it, and they were tasked with the populated city.  
While Robin, Kinesis, and Nobody had taken the unorthodox meeting in the middle of nowhere.  
Kinesis didn't want to be in the city, and Robin couldn't take his eyes off the 'impulsive idiot.'  
And he wasn't wrong, Kinesis had blown the whole operation.

The buyer hadn't believed the 'effectiveness,' of the product, and so, the dealer decided to use it on one of his own men to demonstrate.  
Despite the fact he was a criminal, Kinesis still risked his own skin to save the man.  
The chaos that followed- Robin would blame him for the next ten years, at *least.*  
Though it wasn't technically all his fault.  
When Kinesis intervened, he was injured, badly.  
Nobody and Robin had to pick up the slack, trying to stop both sides from running.  
Despite the injury, Kinesis fought as well, worsening the wound.

It was after the battle that things truly went down the drain, a poorly timed snowstorm forced the three to retreat, finding a small den to wait out in.  
It would have been fine had Kinesis been capable of using his powers, but his injury had left him drained.  
Robin and Nobody did what they could to patch the wound, using a part of Robin's cloak to wrap it.  
Despite the storm, the cave kept them mostly safe.

Nobody was pressed against his side, Kinesis laying down with his head on the vigilante's lap.  
The usually docile man was glaring angrily at the ceiling, not even Robin's fingers running through his hair was calming him down, and usually, it would.  
"Sorry," he croaked out, his voice laced with loathing, for himself no doubt.  
"If I had energy, I could get out of here no problem, I'm sorry I didn't wait."  
"Don't apologize, that's just how you are, regardless of who it is, when you see someone about to be hurt, you intervene, you protect, I both love and hate that about you."  
The hero in his arms tensed, and it only took a moment for him to realize why.  
"You love me?"  
"Hm...I guess I do, who would have thought?"

It was something they had discussed before.  
When Emmerich had first approached him about the 'tension,' between them, Damian had stated rather plainly that he didn't believe in love, and that he would never say it either.  
But here they were, months late, and not only was Damian just now realizing it, he was the first one saying it.  
He was suddenly very glad Nobody was pretending to be asleep, even though he was sure he'd hear about it later.

"Quite the way to say it."  
"I didn't realize I did."  
"So it would seem."  
Kinesis tried to adjust how he was laying, hissing slightly from the pain.  
"Don't wiggle around."  
"Sorry, can you lean down here a second?"  
Mindful of Nobody's presence, he sighed, but leaned down anyways, careful not to jostle her pretense of sleep, he wasn't sure whether Kinesis knew she was awake or not.  
The hero leaned up slightly, kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I love you too, just in case you were wondering."  
Robin leaned back, staring into his eyes, underneath the pain and anguish, he could see mirth dancing in the hazel irises.  
"Good."

It wasn't the perfect confession, stuck in a cold dark cave with Kinesis bleeding out, and an ally by their side, but it would do for now.  
Besides that, it was so inherently 'them'.


End file.
